Fairy Office
by JM0505
Summary: The random events of Natsu, Lucy and other members in the corporate world.
1. The Bentou Post

Welcome to Fairy Office! A random events of Natsu, Lucy and their co-workers in the corporate world. This was the former Legend of the Office, a Legend of Zelda fanfic, which was dedicated to two bloggers I followed. But I deleted it because of duplication and changed to Fairy Tail. So yay~

* * *

Employees pacing forward as the bell rings for lunch break, these bells ring every morning, lunch and afternoon break. But they gave way to the most prominent man of all, the CEO, named Natsu. The newly hired employees greeted him respectfully before going to the canteen. He grinned back as a response. He passed by the training room before proceeding there. He looked at the glass door where the newly hires had their evaluation exams this week. He smiled, as the room is dark, which means they followed the rules well.

A faint figure was being detected by his eyes. It seemed this new employee is sleeping his head on the table. He wondered, however, that why didn't he join the others to eat. Because when the bell strikes, people are running to go to the canteen. Did he want to skip meal or he will eat at the training room? But eating at the training room is prohibited. By this curiosity, he went inside carefully. The employee didn't seem to notice a person entered the room. Natsu looked closer to the employee, and she's a girl. Maybe she's on a diet? He just giggled that this girl's table is the messiest he'd seen and seemed to have a deep sleep and not a nap.

Unlike others who always keep serious about work and mingling with their employees, Natsu is different, in one way.

He sneaked to the sleeping employee's bag and his intuitions are right, she did want to skip her meal. Natsu frowned as this employee is not taking care of herself, as health is one important thing especially in work. He got her lunch box and returned back the bag to the original place. He stared at the hanging ID from her zodiac signs designed lace. Cute.

He stood up and left the training room. He giggled softly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good luck on finding it, Employee No. 160501, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia,"

* * *

Sorry this is short but in the previous one, it had six chapters already and I'm going to edit them to FT format. Embrace is still in hiatus because I don't know, I sort of think that I don't have to dwell on the past anymore. R&R, thanks for reading!


	2. Safety First Part 1

Sorry if the previous one is so short, so here's another one. This was inspired from the trucks and forklifts I see in when I walk after work. So it made me had an idea. My co worker told me that "Writers are people who can grasp words from air." I'm not a writer yet I agree 100% in that.

* * *

Natsu stood proudly at the vast land area where the company expansion will happen. He never expected that there are so many projects that he needed more employees for it, which led to the soon to be a building.

"Hey... Wear a safety helmet," Lucy said.

The CEO just laughed at her. This raised Lucy's eyebrow.

He stopped but still stifling giggles. "You should really stop that "delinquency" of yours," Lucy said.

"Like I said, I can be respectable, but that doesn't mean I will change this "delinquent" thing. I will not change my attitude for work," Natsu replied. "And you should stop it too since you're still a probationary employee for the assistant position,"

Lucy sighed. She still didn't know why she became a probee yet she made a heavy violation when she was a trainee. Mysterious ways, she thought. "Natsu, you're the one who can't always be like that,"

The boss stared at his employee. Lucy noticed this action.

"What?" Lucy said.

"That sounds like you're restrained. Like bound to chains,"

Lucy stared at Natsu, seemed surprised at the wise words.

"I had to keep track of your actions, Natsu. It's not a restrained thing,"

Natsu grinned back; they remained like that for a few minutes. Trucks with cargos and machineries are pacing back and forth at the vast land, to prepare for their construction.

Natsu is amazed to Lucy's perception... and her slight rebel attitude. When he met her, she is always following the rules, but due to _that_ incident, it lessens a little bit. Yet, it still played little heartstrings to him.

"You really started to become like me but... I don't get you sometimes,"

Lucy smiled, "You should really put safety clothes or you'll have violation," She removes hers and put the helmet on Natsu's head.

"Lucy, I'm the CEO. I can take care of myself,"

"Is it me or that implies your employees don't give a damn on you?"

He chuckled, "Sad but true," He stared at the sky. "They only think of themselves. They only think of salaries and benefits. If disaster strikes, would an employee help me? No hell,"

Lucy just stared at him. Instead of being angry at Natsu (since Lucy is an employee), she just smiled, "Well, you have a meeting at 10, it's already quarter so we really should be going,"

Natsu nodded and he walks ahead of him, both passing by the construction site.

Lucy saw a truck with a cargo hanging on its hook intersecting at them. The cargo sways out of control as she runs forward.

"NATSU!"

Natsu is unable to look back completely as Lucy pushed him out of the way. The cargo hits Lucy, sends her flying at a couple of feet and lands hard on the dirt.

"LUCY!" Natsu gets up and run as fast as he can. This can't be happening as his employee is not moving an inch. He kneels down and only seeing Lucy's head had a pool of blood.

* * *

Chapter 1 was the event where Natsu first saw Lucy. This one is the point where Lucy is under observation for the CEO assistant position. Yup, Natsu's attitude started to rub off to Lucy's XD Well, there is one chapter that will cover why Lucy became like that, I had tons of ideas already laid out, I just need time to write them and construct it. Well, being in a new environment seemed to spark it. And Lucy... This is Natsu the CEO we're talking about, so it's not that mysterious XD R&R! Thanks for asking!


	3. Safety First Part 2

Natsu was unapproachable because of what happened. He took a leave after the meeting with the supervisors. All employees are scared to talk to him, as his foul mood meter is too high.

"Lucy! Good morning!" he smiled as he closed the door. It pained him to see his new CEO assistant in this condition.

* * *

"_Sir, with utmost respect, we really disapprove Ms. Lucy to be the new CEO assistant because of her improper behavior before," the admin manager said._

"_The CEO assistant should follow rules. She is professional, yes but she broke a very heavy rule. I'm sorry Sir, I can't approve Ms. Lucy," the payroll manager said._

_Natsu remained silent, as the conversation goes on and on. It's making his head hurt. He noted to himself to decide some things alone in the next memo._

_He slammed his fist to the table. Long, unbearable silence echoed through the conference room._

"_According to the qualifications I set, CEO assistant is a position where it will aid the CEO to his tasks and duties. This delinquent employee... Employee no. 160501, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, with 3 years experience as an administrator staff, had 2 violations, got suspended for 2 weeks, had 99% total work score, had 97% in her training period, both the highest of all. She was a contractual employee, now became a CEO assistant probationary employee," he spins his pen around, a gesture Lucy had a habit to. He knew Lucy didn't mean to have those violations; it was only a moment why she reacted like that. It was his fault anyway, yet, the result still pointed to Lucy, regardless of his claims._

* * *

"You're a troublesome employee indeed..." he smiled slightly at the patient. "But you saved my life,"

Then, it was approved despite of her "delinquency" since Lucy "aids" Natsu on duty, hence, her having a big chance to deserve the position. Also, who's employee willing to risk her life to save her boss?

"Congratulations, Lucy," he pats her pale hand. He stared at the bandaged Lucy, her blonde hair bangs are showing out from her bandages. Natsu requested the hospital to have Lucy's room as private as possible.

It's been 3 years, yet he hasn't confessed to Lucy. It's so frustrating that he is near yet so far at the same time. Natsu pulls himself together as he really wanted to show his affection to her new assistant. Lucy didn't even have to know. Or must not know.

He gathered all of his courage and kissed her lips. Natsu didn't expect that he can do this; he felt those warm and sweet lips touching his. He remained like that for a couple of seconds.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw a pair of eyes staring at him.

He fell on the floor with shocked expression. He freaking found it out. His heart is pounding as Lucy laughs.

"Ha, ha, gotcha, Mr. CEO," she stuck his tongue out to the stunned man. Lucy expected an angry reply but she only felt Natsu's chest.

This gesture is very awkward to him but she felt Natsu's warmth, concern and pure worry.

In Natsu's side, it was a spur of the moment as the second he realized Lucy awakened, his body moved on its own and without any thinking, he did the inevitable. Until after 20 seconds, he realized what he had done. He is screwed.

He escaped quickly from Lucy's grasp and hides his flushed face away.

"Just forget it,"

Natsu stood up and headed toward to the door. Until...

"Oww!" he held his head as an orange roll on the floor. He looked back and saw Lucy crossing his arms.

"... Get back here,"

"What -"

After that, all Natsu heard was his heart beating, he had the guts to turn around again and held the door knob. He never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. He is known as a clueless guy by the remarks of others, but when he tried to truly convey his feelings, bad things happen. Like this.

"... Don't go,"

He stopped from twisting the knob and looks back, widely eyed. Lucy's weary eyes stared at him. He can't leave Lucy like this.

The visitor just sat down beside the patient. After the deafening silence of half minute, the patient asked him one dreadful question.

"Is it true, Natsu?"

Natsu's brain started to malfunction as he didn't have any alibis left to say.

He really wanted to say "no" but his body, particularly his head, just nods for an answer.

For a second, Lucy's eyes widened and giggled. Natsu sulked from embarrassment and rejection. How could Lucy reciprocate feelings to him since she only sees him as her boss and nothing else?

"... Finally,"

What? What!

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and made him sit beside her. She placed his head to Natsu's shoulder. Feeling her body needed much rest, Lucy closed his eyes as slumber takes her.

"Thank you, Natsu,"

* * *

So this is how the CEO and the assistant became a couple. XD Quite easy than in the previous fan fictions that I wrote about them. Time to make a change, I guess. (And I'm writing here in my work breaks so I can't embrace those tearful feels). R&R! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Nostalgic Onigiri

"Seriously... Why this happened?"

The girl stared at the vast sky with buildings erected from it. The city is very different to the place he once lived in. Green, yellow and blue colors are what she loved and used to see. Now, it's all gray, white and black.

She hates to admit it but yes, she is a little homesick.

She doesn't want to go back before in her estate but homesickness always get people. She wanted to know if the people there are alright but she always stopped to the point that she will see _him _again. That's why she ran away, trying to find an adventure of her own and now landed to Natsu's company. She giggled to the fact that before, Natsu didn't know she was a Heartfilia, one of the high businesses in Fiore. Being naive is kind of his nature, so she never blamed him. When the truth came out, she liked the fact that even though she is on the competitor side, Natsu still kept her and still sees the same Lucy to her. Not the "Lucky Lucy", not the Heartfilia surname, just Lucy, his employee. Lucy just looked down and stared at the dirty sewage water below her.

"I miss onigiri,"

* * *

Natsu is searching for Lucy as lunch break is over. He searched everywhere until he got to the back of the building and saw the blonde girl moping.

He heard the words Lucy spoke, "I miss onigiri,"

Natsu knew she's homesick again. He took out his phone and dialed some numbers.

It has been an hour passed and Lucy is still there, staring at the tall buildings around her that used to be trees. Her ears catch the sounds of footsteps. Before he could turn around, a green box landed on her lap.

"Ah!"

"Quit moping and eat it," Natsu said as he sat on the other side, looking at the sky too.

Silence deafening the two individuals as Lucy opened the box and saw onigiri inside. The fragrance of the fresh rice tickled her nose as memories of her home started to overwhelm her. Whenever there is a special occasion, according to tradition, there must be always onigiri for everyone in the estate. That was the time where her mother was still alive. But still, it's one of her wonderful memories there. It's been three years that she's gone. Because of too much nostalgia, tears appeared in her eyes. She hid her crying face using her arm.

Natsu smiled as Lucy is now able to let the nostalgia out. There are events that he sees Lucy out of daze or thinking about something deeply, or just going to a peaceful place and stay there. Whenever Natsu stared at her eyes, they seemed to convey something... Especially about her feelings about everything. Like the feeling called nostalgia. He thinks it's the right moment to show that living here isn't that bad. He then saw a plate of onigiri beside him.

Lucy smiled, "They say the onigiri taste more good if it meant sharing with someone,"

Natsu picked the plate up, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"A tradition,"

"What?"

To Lucy, he thought her boss really brought home to her. She smiled in gratitude knowing that he had to use his "CEO Powers" to bring the onigiri from there to here.

To Natsu, a person who lost his beliefs in the old tradition years ago, seemed to be _slightly agree_ to the tradition Lucy said as they continued to converse while eating the nostalgic onigiri.

* * *

In this story, I sort of had this thinking of Lucy is the one who is going to bring Natsu's 'beliefs' back because there will be a back story or something like that of why Natsu stopped believing in the old traditions (yet Natsu is the one who met dragons and stuff in old times XD). The original one is pumpkin pie but now changed it to onigiri, that episode where Lucy is supposed to give an onigiri to her Dad? Yup, that one) R&R! Thanks for reading!


	5. Beside the Riverbank

After a long search for Lucy, again, he assumed that there is one last place for her to go to. Like Lucy, Natsu is a nature lover. A couple of years ago, he had decided to own a mini forest beside the riverbank. As he already started to learn the behavior of this Lucy he had a guess where she might been staying there. After passing some trees, he already saw the flowing river and a little blue beside it, seemed to be napping.

He sighed, "Luce!" He walked a few meters and saw her adorable sleeping face.

"Luce... Luce..." he shook her, hoping she would wake up.

"Hmm..." Instead of waking up, she turned around and continued to nap more.

This irritated Natsu, "I swear to Mavis I'm really tempted to throw you off to the river." He just sat down on the grass, watching the scenery... and stared at her sleeping face.

* * *

Lucy groaned as beams of sunlight are blocking her eyes. After a few minutes, she is able to see the forest and Natsu beside her, fishing. She stretched and got herself up.

"You do realize its sunset already?" Natsu said, focused on getting bait. Well, the inevitable came to her.

"Yes, violation," she saw another fishing pole beside her and decided to join Natsu.

"What am I going to do to you? I can't tolerate you all the time!"

"Why are you lecturing me yet you're here beside me? And excuse me, this is the first "intentional" violation that I did, not the first one,"

"You started to become like me, you know that?"

"Well, yes, yes I am,"

Lucy swings his pole while wondering at the mini forest. "If you want to see an awesome forest, you can visit my home. There is a great forest not far from there,"

Natsu stared at Lucy; he really wanted to see her village because she's always talking about it. But there is some force that stopping him for unknown reasons. He really wanted to see how Lucy grew up there.

"No, I'd rather stay here," he said until there is a fish pulling his pole. He tried to yank it out but the fish is too strong.

"Lu... Lucy! Help me here!" he screamed.

"Huh? But you're the strongest in the office, Natsu,"

"Just help me!"

The employee got up and embraced him behind to help him pull. After tugging the fish, it gave up, causing the two to stumble down. Apparently, Natsu embraced Lucy for her not to get hurt. A large fish is on the ground, fresh and slapping against the dirt.

The two felt awkward as Natsu is above Lucy. Both never been **this** close to each other. Natsu just stood up and offered his hand, ignoring the warm hands Lucy had on his chest.

"Sorry..."

Lucy took his hand and stood up as well.

"Thanks for helping me..." her boss said.

"We got a big fish, aren't we?"

"Well, we can share it at lunch tomorrow... Fry it and make a hot dipping sauce,"

Lucy just sighed but smiled back. "Oh, come on, you're going to eat all of it!"

Both walked back to the company, carrying the big fish they caught while laughing at some random conversations.

* * *

This was inspired whenever I walk home and sees a mini forest and a riverbank a couple of blocks from the company I'm working at. Before, I see OOT and TP Link fishing here but Natsu and Lucy counts too. Happy is supposed to be here but I'll introduce him in the other chapters, I imagined him being a real cat but his fur is white, like Charle's. (Because it's odd seeing a flying cat in the office XD) But his bonding with Natsu is all the same. R&R! Thanks for reading!


	6. The Officemate Dilemma

Lucy got deployed after two weeks of training, she now sees herself in her own cubicle.

"Oh... He is such a snob,"

Be her observation, office employees here tend to talk to themselves while working. Lucy thought maybe it's because all they faced are computers.

"How can he be like that? Ignoring me and everything after the times he and I spent together!" she said.

Lucy stopped typing. This is a little awkward conversation. She is unable to reply back, all she can do is type data on the screen.

"It's such an awkward scene when he and I just passed by as if nothing happened!"

The girl only sighed while filing some papers. She is dressed like winter is coming, had blue curls like water is flowing. At her direction, Lucy saw Natsu talking to the supervisors.

She sighed as she remembered the "talk" she had with Natsu. Despite Natsu's request to expose their relationship, Lucy can't take up the consequences, especially the fact that he is the CEO. Her being an heir of a former famous company is not a matter. In the end, they kept it hidden from now on.

She stared at the CEO's features as she remembered they spent the time together last night. One cold morning and they are cuddling together. Then, they ate breakfast and took shower... together. She flushed a little.

"Do you..." Lucy spoke. Her officemate just stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you daydream in one of those moments you two had together...? But you just put it by yourself since you don't want him to know that you are thinking of him?"

Her officemate's eyes widened up. "That is so true!"

Lucy is a little surprised by the reaction and giggled a little as she continued to stare at Natsu, thinking if he only knew what she really think.

* * *

This was inspired when I was talking with my second trainer (he's gay). Yet for some reason, he and I get along despite that I'm really a socially awkward person. That conversation really happened except the part where Lucy is staring at Natsu. Guess Lucy's officemate! R&R! Thanks for reading!

Note: Oh, I was planning to have this back story of what Natsu did when Lucy was comatose in Review This Story. I swear I wrote ideas about that when storm raged here. I'm also planning to put some RTS inspired ideas here in Fairy Office!


End file.
